


Dear Sherlock, Goodbye

by TheWritingGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGirl/pseuds/TheWritingGirl
Summary: "Sherlock I do these things because of myself.""You are finally not lonely anymore.""Have a wonderful life, William."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking useless I can't even bring myself to update the other Sherlock fanfic... xD

Dear Sherlock,

 

When I was 18 I booked a flight to London for my friends birthday.

At first I wanted to go alone, but I probably would've just layed around and done nothing.

She always wanted to visit this city, so I invited her. Selfish and selfless.

 

I always help people because of selfish reasons.

If I don't do stuff I simply vegetate around, spending money on stuff I don't need.

 

Dad always told me to be more active, so I donated half of the money I inherited to charity

and the other half on the London vacation and the rest for new recording equipment and savings for my future.

 

I'm just tired. Of everything.

There is nothing interesting on this world. In the morning I stand up, put on my mask and be the person people want to see,

people don't need to worry about.

 

But when I come and look in the mirror, all I can see is an empty shell on the brink of going insane.

I once was ordered to talk to a psychologist. And she too didn't notice a thing, which I am still thankful for.

 

Sherlock I do these things because of myself.

When I look into their eyes, I don't see an empty void. I see them. Their raw emotions: fear, anger, hope, uncertainty.... **love**.

 

They still have a spark in their eyes, even if it's just a bit.

 

And I dedicate my life to ignite it. To let them bloom... To not let them suffer the same fate I do.

 

And the same I did to you. Back when I first met you....

 

A child, lonely and missunderstood. The odd one out, the ugly duckling...

Nobody wanted to see who you truly are, misjudging you because they did not understand what motivates you.

 

Look at you now: You smile more often than not, you got the sensitivity to speak your mind only when it is appropriate.

You are finally not lonely anymore.

 

And for that I am so proud of you.

 

But because of this, I need to move on. You will miss me, Sherlock, but it will fade over time.

Trust me.

 

Maybe we will see each other again, maybe not.

But I do hope that now you can truly and fully enjoy what it means to be human.

 

Have a wonderful life, William.

 

Sincerely,

(y/n) (l/n)

 

P.S.: I hope this letter will give you the final pieces for your case 'The Unsolveable One'.

 


End file.
